


Accident

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Series: Final Fantasy/Reader [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Kinda fluffy I guess?, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned by Spirtsage on deviantART. I'm sorry if it's terrible. I've never written Cloud (or Tifa) before, and haven't played FFVII (or watched Advent Children) in a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

You winced a little at the sound of glass shattering, muttering a soft, “Oops…” You heard a gasp and looked over to see Tifa glancing between you and the broken object, seeming absolutely mortified. And seriously pissed.

“[Name]! Look at what you’ve done!” You stared blankly at the dark haired woman, then turned your gaze to the mess of glass at your feet. This caused her to sigh exasperatedly at your cluelessness.

Shrugging, you looked closer, finding that it was a picture frame that you had broken. Crouching down, you carefully pulled the photo out from under the wreckage, finding that it was a picture of Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel, all standing together in front of Seventh Heaven. You looked back at Tifa and held the photo out to her. She snatched it out of your hands, holding it close to her chest and glaring at you.

“Sorry,” you said to her, shrugging slightly, not really sure what else to say. At that moment, you heard the front door open and close, though you paid it little mind. Tifa’s glare intensified.

“Yeah, well, sorry won’t fix it, now will it?” She huffed. You glared right back at her.

“I apologized. What more do you want me to do? Go buy you a new frame?” This only seemed to make the martial artist even more upset.

“It won’t be the same! Marlene and Denzel made the one you broke!”

“Would it kill you to just take an apology for once?!” With that, you sighed heavily, shook your head and threw your arms up in the air as you turned away, storming passed Cloud (so that’s who came in during your argument…) and out the door.

Glaring at the road in front of your feet, you made your way to a park about thirty minutes away from Seventh Heaven. Once you’d reached your destination, you sat down on one of the two swings and stared contemplatively at a nearby pebble.

Had you, maybe, over-reacted a bit? Sure, Tifa had freaked out a little too much on you, but perhaps you were being too insensitive to the other woman’s feelings…? You weren’t really sure...

Hearing a metallic creak as someone sat on the other swing, you looked to your left to find bright mako-blue eyes staring back at you.

“Cloud?” You asked, tilting your head slightly, wondering why he’d followed you. You’d kind of assumed that he’d take the side of his childhood friend, rather than some girl he’d only just met not that long ago.

“… It was an accident, right?” He asked after a moment. Blinking rapidly at the blonde man a few times, you nodded in confirmation. He nodded back. “Then Tifa shouldn’t hold it against you. I’ll talk to her.”

“Thanks…” You mumbled, looking down at your lap. Slowly, you began to pump your legs, gaining height on the swing. Cloud stared at you for a moment before joining you in the air.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other’s company, you jumped off of your swing, landing about five feet away. Not your best jump, but you didn’t think it was too bad.

Cloud slowed to a stop, rather than jump off after you. “I never did get the point of that. What if you or someone else got hurt…?” He asked softly, and you turned back to look at him, smiling fondly at the hero of Gaia.

“That’s so like you, Cloud. Always thinking of others.” He blinked at you, seeming a bit surprised at your words. “You really are one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met.”

“You must not have met very many decent guys, then.” Cloud replied, seemingly on automatic. You only looked at him sadly, shaking your head a bit.

“Hopefully, someday, you’ll see just what an amazing person you really are…” You murmured, more to yourself than anything. He looked at you oddly. You grinned, taking one of his hands in both of yours and tugging him towards the streets. “Come on, let’s go see a play or something, maybe go out to dinner. I’ll even pay!”

The blonde man’s lips quirked upwards in a slight smile, shaking his head and letting you drag him wherever you may. “Sure. I don’t see any harm in a little downtime.” You laughed wickedly, pulling him along into a showing of ‘LOVELESS.’ Because you felt like it.


End file.
